guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Batno mercy/Build:E/Me Terra Tank
Archive Rate-a-build Please test and vote on new builds. Please do not vote on a build until you have actually tested it. Favoured: #It does work, really well but u should ask the poster on gwguru first if u maypost it.— [[User:Merry|'Merry']] (talk | ) 14:57, 8 January 2007 (CST) #I like it. Defiant Elements 16:37, 8 January 2007 (CST) #Obviously it works, i mean it is the fastest smite solo there is... #:Smite? I don;t see any smite :S --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 12:31, 21 January 2007 (CST) #::Someone needs to do more UW... — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 12:32, 21 January 2007 (CST) #:::I don;t like UW, so dead boring. Just as elite missions. I only like FoW. But please explain what smite means here. --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 12:41, 21 January 2007 (CST) #::::smite measn the Smite Crawlers. my explanation for it is: "Walking ecto's wich a small chance of dropping them".—[[User:Merry|'Merry']] (talk | ) 14:26, 21 January 2007 (CST) #:::::Gah, I'm such a noob. --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 03:00, 22 January 2007 (CST) #::::Best explanation ever. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 19:06, 29 January 2007 (CST) #–Ichigo724 08:46, 31 January 2007 (CST) #I dont like the build as it, but I do like the variations. When Farming Exuro Flatus, Sliver Armor is needed. Original build doesnt have it but the variants recommend it. Thats why Im Favoring this. -- [[User:Saranis|'Saranis']] 13:01, 25 February 2007 (CST) #:: I just found sliver just would not target him...the run is fast as it is. Maybe im just unlucky? #:::You're just unlucky :P With me it target's Exuro everytime.. (useing other build with Glyph of renewal, sliver armor, aura of restoration, kinetic armor and frigid armor (enough points in water to let it last allmost endless, which works pretty well, even better when agroing a mob of only ele's and rangers of the shadow army) #:I use echo Sandstorm and Stone Daggers for Exuro and it's just a bit longer than Sliver Armor but it's much more mindless and you don't need to worry about targeting. • Dekan 13:59, 26 February 2007 (CST) #::Well no matter how you do it...its like under 5 mins.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 19:21, 26 February 2007 (CST) #Great build, after I got the hang of it (and replaced visage with Glyph of Concentration) I was able to do smite runs with no problem. Also used it with Glyph of Renewal + Sliver Armor to solo Exuro quickly and easily. - Desbreko 18:44, 1 March 2007 (CST) #Wow. Just plain wow. I decided to test it and died the first 5 times at the begining with the luring and was getting a little frustrated. But on the 6th try, I finally did it right. From then on, it was a breeze. Made Underworld look like a joke... I killed every single Smite Group in under 20 seconds, even luring 2 or 3 groups at times. And I got an Ectoplasm. Best Smite Crawler build I've seen yet. --[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']] (talk) 01:46, 9 March 2007 (CST) #:I still die 75% of the time on the entrance, but since it's at the begining it just costs gold, not time. Continues to work perfectly on the Smites, gotten an Ecto every run. Have aggro'd Coldfires 3 times now, survived every time. Favored. --[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']] (talk) 21:04, 11 March 2007 (CDT) #::Have you tried the other variants? They sacrifice time for safety. Its all preference. How do yo outrun them? Ive aggrod about 2 cause of lag, I wouldnt stop running, and i died both times.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 01:41, 12 March 2007 (CDT) #:::I actually thought that a good idea of how to outrun them was important enough to put in the main article, see my change under Coldfires. To explain more in depth, I'll give two scenarios: A) you aggro the Coldfires and know it's going to happen, and B) you weren't paying attention and did it by accident. #:::In Scenario A, the *second* you can tell you're going to attract aggro, start casting defensive enchantments. You can generally get both up, in addition to your stance before they see you. Next, hit Djinn's Haste and start running towards an area you have already cleared. Try to run in a zig-zag pattern, so they can't hit you with Shard Storm. (Some practice dodging bows in PvP may help) Generally you can get away pretty fast, they don't like to chase too far. #:::In Scenario B, you're in a lot more danger, since you will generally already have Shard Storm on you and will be in a Maelstrom. Quickly cast Djinn's Haste (You can usually get it off even through Maelstrom) and start running a zig-zag pattern. Try to target one of the Coldfires, so you can at least can dodge his Shard Storm. As soon as you're out of the Maelstrom, can't Stone striker and hit Mantra of Earth. Renew Djinn's Haste. You'll probably be at around 50% health by this time, just keep trying to run in zig-zag fashion, and if you can dodge all three of their shard storms in a row once, you'll get away. I've done this twice in two tries, so it's definitely possible. --[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']] (talk) 06:43, 12 March 2007 (CDT) #::::yes I think thats a good idea.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 13:13, 12 March 2007 (CDT) Unfavoured: #Just for the sake of arguing —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 207.30.207.128 ( ) }. #:Dude, wtf, thats no reason.—[[User:Merry|'Merry']] (talk | ) 14:52, 26 March 2007 (CDT) #::As annoying as this may be, don't strike other users' votes. –Ichigo724 21:23, 26 March 2007 (CDT) #:::-.- thats stupid, realy stupid.—[[User:Merry|'Merry']] (talk | ) 10:17, 27 March 2007 (CDT) #:::I know that's spam, so we cant delete spam?--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 13:42, 27 March 2007 (CDT) Discussion http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10100360 You need 2 put on AV before u aggro or it will be interrupted.— [[User:Merry|'Merry']] (talk | ) 15:01, 8 January 2007 (CST) Yes you're right, i cant get into forums on the school's computer right now, so ill have to post it in a ouple of hours. The general build was thought of many people however.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 16:23, 8 January 2007 (CST) The build does work, after you get practiced with it. But one thing I thought of after looking at it: the build requires certain NF only skills and certain Prophecies only skills, but no Factions only skills (the Factions skills are copies of Prophecies skills). So, I think it would be helpful to either make a note of this in variants or change the build to use the Prophecies copies. That way, if people don't have Factions, they realize they can still run the build with just Prophecies and Nightfall. --IzzionSona 11:05, 10 January 2007 (CST) Smart:P— [[User:Merry|'Merry']] (talk | ) 11:07, 10 January 2007 (CST) :May someone please make a video on the minutars? I have an ele and that's all I want to do with it,I would just like to know how fast the min's can be sloed in. :D ('[[User:Trevor3443|'Trevor3443]])' 16:05, 11 January 2007 (CST) This build does "work" on minos, but farming is about efficiency, efficiency means speed when it comes to farming. The fastest build for minos is The 15 second farmer. This build can take out easy mobs within 15 seconds. Its a slight exaguration because some do run, but you get the point.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime]] 19:16, 11 January 2007 (CST) ::This is now my most loved build ever. I have made a varrient build, not posted, but I uploaded my video of it on Google Video that can solo the Minotaurs in under 15 seconds. I will post the link on the build when it is done processing. I will have to try out the 15 second farmer though, looks interesting aswell... ('[[User:Trevor3443|'Trevor3443]])' 17:17, 17 January 2007 (CST) ::here is the link http://video.google.com/videoplay?docid=289426232029605112&hl=en I am going to put on the build. Very nice vid!--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime]] 21:18, 18 January 2007 (CST) :::Ty, I was thinking this could work on the Vermin in the same way, I started that topic below this because my ele isn't that far in factions yet ('[[User:Trevor3443|'Trevor3443]])' 15:05, 19 January 2007 (CST) Template code the template code does not match this build as it is right now. --''Lemming64 18:49, 17 January 2007 (CST) :nevermind i have fixed it myself --''Lemming64'' 18:52, 17 January 2007 (CST) Vermin? Would this be better than the current Build:E/any Shockwave Vermin Farmer for farming vermin? It seem's that it would be, but my elementalist isn't quite there yet in factions. You would just replace the Running skill for a ward, and maby remove AV for something else, maby. '''([[User:Trevor3443|'Trevor3443']])' 21:50, 18 January 2007 (CST) --Ibreaktoilets 11:02, 19 January 2007 (CST)The build should work for vermin, you could substitute Visage for Ward of Stablity, and Storm Djinn's for Sliver Armor. :Instead of sliver armor, I was thinking glyph of elemental power to cause more damage, and that may be enough damage to kill them all at once, like in the minotaur video '([[User:Trevor3443|'Trevor3443']])' 15:03, 19 January 2007 (CST) Nerfed its nerfed caase Anet made AV last shorter....—[[User:Merry|'Merry]] (talk | ) 10:07, 20 January 2007 (CST) :Those are temporary skill updates, so it'll be back to usuall in the future. --Rotfl Mao 10:11, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::Isn't this a TEST 2 TEST the ksill ubdates? if this weekend is over they will make this Test last forever in a few weeks and they wont change the nerft of AV in the time between, at last i think they wont:(—[[User:Merry|'Merry']] (talk | ) 10:18, 20 January 2007 (CST) :::I tryed this build not even realizing that there was a nerf and wasted 2k... it was very hard to take the quest without aggroing the monsters because it was my first time soloing in the UW. I did manage to kill one group of grasping darknesses, but maby a more experianced player can stil do it wit hthe nerf. ('[[User:Trevor3443|'Trevor3443]])' 21:16, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::::It's still possible, but a bit slowr. What you have to do now is: use all ur enchants expect AV/SV, then aggro 1 group(if more exped maby 2) and loos aaxste aggro. The run ahead of the grasps and use AV just before they reach you. then kill them the normal way.—[[User:Merry|'Merry]] (talk | ) 06:13, 21 January 2007 (CST) unfortunately, i tried this for the first time last night without realizing they nerfed the skills. av only lasts 7 seconds now. i wound up losing 5k trying it over and over. :I agree it is more difficult with the shorter duration but not impossible. --''Lemming64'' 20:00, 21 January 2007 (CST) Some one whos richer than me try at 9 inspiration and 9 illusion, you get 11 seconds of SV or AV. --— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 00:12, 22 January 2007 (CST) huh, u need at least 12+ illusion to get 11 secs and since only primary mesmers can get 13 or more illsion, we poor ele's cant get 11 secs=(—[[User:Merry|'Merry']] (talk | ) 15:19, 22 January 2007 (CST) Im adding the 20% staff mod.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 21:32, 22 January 2007 (CST) Then we still need 12 Illusuion;)—[[User:Merry|'Merry']] (talk | ) 02:19, 23 January 2007 (CST) WTH? Its back to normal....did I miss an update?--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 02:52, 23 January 2007 (CST) :There was a temporary change to skills this weekend. --''Lemming64'' 06:25, 23 January 2007 (CST) I was expecting it to be permanent though. Like buffing skills so people buy nightfall then slowly debuff them to ballence the game. Well, Arena Net kept their word :D--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 13:15, 23 January 2007 (CST) Rilohn Refuge? It says in the "List of Farmable Areas" that Rilohn Refuge is a farmable area, but I find that the person that you have to keep alive always ands up going ahead and dieing, or I just can't keep up with her. does this mean that it works in a group here? or that it is soloable? If it is soloable, can someone please post a video of them soloing it? thanks ('[[User:Trevor3443|'Trevor3443]])' 21:20, 20 January 2007 (CST) Ive actually never farmed there, but im wondering, are you doing the mission? Is there an explorable area too?--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime]] 23:06, 20 January 2007 (CST) :I tryed both, mission and explorable, none worked for me... ('[[User:Trevor3443|'Trevor3443]])' 15:43, 21 January 2007 (CST) Rilohn Refuge actually refers to the zone OUTSIDE the outpost, which is The Floodplain of Mahnkelon. You run out, run left past the first mob until you get to a rock bridge. You'll see a bunch of Veldt's spawn; keep running and kill off the two/three that are alone, then go back and kill the huge mob and the boss. The difference is you Arcane Echo your Sandstorm, and bring Glyph and/or Aura of Restoration to counter the degeneration and the boss' damage. There's a thread somewhere on Guru that has a better guide. I'll link if I find it. Have yet to try it after the update, since the monsters are Rangers and the SS nerf might make a difference. Light Cleric 20:38, 4 February 2007 (CST) Kirin it works on kirin 2, jsut swam storn djinn's for grasping earth and use that befoe ss adn you wil kill em.—[[User:Merry|'Merry]] (talk | ) 05:57, 27 January 2007 (CST) Yohlon Haven Insects An easy farm is just outside Yohlon Haven to the east - 3/4 groups of insects out there that can all be taken down with the Kirin build. Just target the monk queens and bring everyone else to them simple... Wanted someone to check it out before putting it on the page.--Atroso 20:22, 27 January 2007 (CST) :I have been using a build similar to this for awhile to farm the termites. I find using Sliver Armor helps a lot, as well as Aura of Restoration for any damage that manages to slip through. -66.82.9.84 19:03, 29 January 2007 (CST) Needs to be changed. I have been using a similar build of my own design for a long long time now, soloing UW etc, which works a lot better than this one. First, replace dragons stomp with SV. Secondly, replace aftershock with arcane echo, so sandstorm may be used twice. This is a much more effective build, and body blocking is used so that (in UW especially) enemies cant get away. Here is a video showing how it works: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ehKfvwD4fkw And also, im sure what was meant by farming Rilohn Refuge was Zelnehlun and his Nephila Friends. If you want, heres a vid of that: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tF7bs3Bd4bk Link To The Future 08:01, 28 January 2007 (CST) Simply ingeious! I love people who think outside the build and use armor, weapons and the envoronment. Well I think this is safer than the current build, how fast is it? The old one is 10-15 mins long. But because of all your running, does it take longer? Anyways Im trying this one out today, because yesterday i was having a bad bad day. enchantments ddint seem to last long enough, nightmares in the wrong place and on top of that i was teaching a class too....so embaressing. (they die first and watch me)--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 15:52, 28 January 2007 (CST) Works even after update I found out how to bring this to work, if SV/AV will be nerfed. Just replace AV with Glyph of Concentration and you'll be happy. Cast Glyph before aggroing the Graspings and then cast Dragon's Stomp and Aftershock. Ice part works well too, now need for Visage there. And the good thing: You can place the arrtib points from Illusion to Energy Storage and/or Air Magic. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 84.152.53.8 ( ) 11:39, 1 February 2007. :Sign your comments with 4 tildes. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 09:41, 1 February 2007 (CST) ::Well it will work but if any smite gets the chance 2 run... it has plenty of enrgy 2 cast reversal as much as it likes and 2 kill it then may take a few secs. But still ik works:P—[[User:Merry|'Merry']] (talk | ) 10:21, 1 February 2007 (CST) :::You can frag smites without using SV or AV. –Ichigo724 10:30, 1 February 2007 (CST) ::::The smites (or at least one or two of them) WILL run, but that just doesn't matter. Wait a few secs, then cast Dragon's Stomp followed by Aftershock, or wait a bit longer and cast the whole chain from the very beginning. I made it the last 2 times this way and it worked fine. (Sry for not signing, was guite busy, even skill names were wrong...) 149.9.0.27 11:35, 1 February 2007 (CST) I havent tested with the new updates yet, but SS did get nerfed. Will it still kill them? Would Shockwave Be better?--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 19:45, 1 February 2007 (CST) ::Have any of you guys ever heard of body blocking? Link 19px talk 12:19, 2 February 2007 (CST) :::Rend Enchantments got buffed btw. –Ichigo724 14:49, 2 February 2007 (CST) Yes i noticed and lost 4k yesterday (no ectos but i got a nice white dye to balence my loss) You just have to wait for patrols a bit more. Ill add some more info about caution.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 18:58, 2 February 2007 (CST) :Does it still owrk even with SS nerf?—[[User:Merry|'Merry']] (talk | ) 03:01, 3 February 2007 (CST) Yes and noish...The graspings will survive easiliy with maybe a tenth of their health left. But the smites will die as they kite.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 14:08, 3 February 2007 (CST) :After the aftershock as they return, wand them all 3 times :p –Ichigo724 14:14, 3 February 2007 (CST) UW Ice Wastes Thanks for posting the image labeling the possible Smite Crawler locations. I sometimes have a feeling that I'm missing a few Smite Crawler groups because of certain Coldfire Night mob patrols (which I always try to avoid). This will definately make my run quicker and easier. • Dekan 12:37, 5 February 2007 (CST) Well those are the ones ive encountered. There could be more, Just follow my red dotted path and ctr-alt the area. theres only about half as many as i showed because those are posible locations only, which means they spawn at differnt points, not all.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 13:54, 5 February 2007 (CST) And they get into fights with colds and get raped :P –Ichigo724 13:59, 5 February 2007 (CST) Ok I cleaned up the page more and added counters to the troubles ive been running into after the nerf. I also slightly changed the att spread so with a 20% staff you get 9.6 seconds of SV/AV. I dont know if its rounded up or down. I also took out a lot of the blue link buttons because you really only need 1 for each of the important factors. The Kirin variant is in variants now. I dont think its too different but ive added everything that it had before short of the screen.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 01:06, 6 February 2007 (CST) Have they recently removed the Phantom chest that spawns in the Northern ice wastes area? There was always a chest there until recently (last few runs I have seen no chests). • Dekan 00:50, 15 February 2007 (CST) Are'nt chest spawns just random? Either way why does it matter? The drops they give are usually not worth as much as selling the key itself.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 01:13, 15 February 2007 (CST) :I agree that opening non-Nightfall chests aren't as worth it (as the items are not inscribable), but I'm going for the chest title. • Dekan 01:32, 15 February 2007 (CST) Oh i see what you're doing. Well sorry i dont have the answer then.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 01:47, 15 February 2007 (CST) Ok I just restarted UW runs again and im finding a nightmare in the same spot over and over. Please tell me im just unlucky, because its ruining it. Its right by the entrance to the tunnel with the door. You know where you cant go until you finish the quest. It rends me and as I run, the aatxes keep chasing.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 04:08, 18 February 2007 (CST) :I encounter that one sometimes, but I just throw Storm Djinn's Haste back on and continue. I'm pretty sure it's not a permanent spawn spot, but I will check it out later. • Dekan 18:56, 18 February 2007 (CST) :Yeah I just finished a run and there was a nightmare between the central chamber and the eastern tunnel. I just killed it and carried on. Still hard to say that it would spawn there all the time though. • Dekan 02:02, 19 February 2007 (CST) Another Variant After the sv nurf I made a few changes to the build and that worked very well for me. Instead of stone strike and mantra of earth I take Glyph and Mantra of Resolve, with enchanters armor and a collectors earth scroll from Helenah (with -2 dmg enchanted) you get 0 dmg and glyph handles energy just fine. Just agro with mantra on, and cast AV, glyph, sand storm….. If you’re having problems with interrupts try this one. Alucard. 10 February 2007 (CST) --What about Mantra of Concentration instead of mantra of resolve? or would that not work for spells only skills? -Docks :Mantra of Concentration only lasts for one interrupt, which isn't very useful versus 3 or 4 Graspings at once. However without constant energy, Mantra of Resolve could suck you dry quickly. I've never tried this variant, so I can't comment on the energy management. • Dekan 03:47, 21 February 2007 (CST) --I just tried this one out, the idea of it sounds idea. But i get pwned so fast, due to the amount of ints. Anyone have luck with this setup? -Docks --The point of using mantra is to get sv up, if you cast 1 second after agro you should only get 1 / 2 interupts than wait a sec for them to drain and cast you dmg spells. Alucard. IDS Farmer Messing around with this build, I've managed to modify it to work for IDS farming and I think it should be added to the list of farmable areas. I increased Air Magic in order to achieve a longer running duration. Removing Sandstorm enabled me to use Obsidian Flesh to make me almost completely impervious to Maelstrom's interupts. Stone Daggers is the primary attack and gives me the luxury of not having to walk in super-slow motion over to my next target like the W/Mo build and deals 64 damage (total) which is more than my tank can deal. Aura of Restoration serves not only as self healing, which is needed only occasionaly, but is also a cover enchantment for Storm Djinn's Haste when running through those obnoxious birds; its quick cast and recharge time alows it to be reapplied in the event that multiple strips are possible. Glyph of Concentration ensures that I'm not interupted when reapplying Obsidian Flesh by a Maelstrom that snuck in during the 5 or so seconds that it's down; I need only trot out of it to resume my Stone Daggers spam. I've even been able to avoid some useless deaths that my warrior would have suffered (stuck patrols in Tasca's Demise with Heretics in them, for example). I've even been able, on occasion, to plow through the large group of Stone Summit that can spawn right infront of the Mineral Springs portal (though this is kinda tricky and not a 100% guaruntee). I don't know that it's any faster or slower than the W/Mo build, though the run to the cave seems to go more quickly and smoothly and I find myself having a higher rate of success soloing with my Ele. The act of killing the imps is, admittedly, a bit more complicated. I'd be more than happy to entertain questions or demonstrate this variant for anyone interested. My Ele's name is Lilian Savant, but feel free to add me to friends and contact me on any of my characters. Auth 22:59, 12 February 2007 (CST) Very nice though IDS has gone down in price its still a good build, ty, I would have never thought to try anything like this. Good job :D--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 00:54, 13 February 2007 (CST) : YAY! You're the first person to say something positive about any of my posts. I'm so excited X-D The fact that me doc put me on Percocet cause they took me wisdom teeth this morning. WHEEE! Thanks again X-D Auth 13:35, 14 February 2007 (CST) np--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 19:14, 14 February 2007 (CST) Nice if you made a video for download(not that ###### youtube quality) :This unsigned video comment, is this to imply you'd like a video of how the IDS run goes or what? Quite vauge :-/ Auth 17:07, 21 February 2007 (CST) ::Well, either way, here's a video I shot earlier today displaying some of the more entertaining advantages to this build over the traditional Wammo build: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-dfniPr5Oys Auth 19:40, 21 February 2007 (CST) Wow thats sweet!--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 01:43, 22 February 2007 (CST) :: Unfavored on the IDS farm. To be able to get through the tundra giants in under 25 seconds or to be able to get lucky enough not to get kd while recasting stone flesh aura is absurd. :::Ok, first off, what's up with people not logging in and signing comments lately- on this page in particular. Secondly, I challenge you to actually TRY the build before you knock it. Watch the video hero; I had every giant that spawns there aggroed on me and made it through with time to spare. In addition, while I'm using that skill to reduce damage, there is also another skill combo at work which is ALMOST IMPOSSIBLE to interupt and reduces damage plenty enough to make it through AFTER 25 seconds have passed. On top of that, show me a Wammo that can run the group of tundras I ran through. To be honest, the only time I fail to clear the whole cave is when I mess up. If you've got something to say about my build and it's viability I offer my tutilage in game; I will take you out and show you how this build works. PM me in game (Lilian Savant is my nuker, but add me to "Friends" and grab me on any of my characters PLEASE), or sit back and make unjustified allegations about the fesability of my variant; it's up to you. I've already had a few in game comments on how well this build works, so I'm making a guess that you watched the video and never actually put it into use, or even realized what I was actually trying to show. Sorry to get ornery, but I'm in several drinks tonight and I HATE when people come and make, basically, unjustified attacks on something that's been proven to work by more than one person. Also, I plan to make more videos of how the rest of the run and killing goes once this weekend is over- gotta get that max Unlucky title X-D Auth 02:14, 24 February 2007 (CST) I took out the Glyph of concentration part because that too can get interupted. Ive explained how to lure out the interrupts beforehand already, thats all you need.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 16:37, 27 February 2007 (CST) Added the GoC part a while ago, I understand how to use it better now.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 03:17, 9 March 2007 (CST) :Yeah, I'm a big fan of the GoC incase they drop a Malestrom on me during the few seconds that OF is down or if multiple trolls are still running about (tough to watch all their skill usage bars to avoid an untimely interupt on the wrong skill). Auth 00:09, 10 March 2007 (CST) Pardon me for asking what may be a stupid question, but... why not use Mantra of Frost and replace Stone Striker? --[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']] (talk) 14:30, 9 March 2007 (CST) :The reason I went with Stone Striker is because there are other things on the run that cause physical and fire damage. Converting all the damage to earth damage helps feed your energy and further reduce the damage. The giants can become a particular problem without it because, as our non-logging contributor has stated, Stoneflesh Aura won't always carry you through a bad giant spawn. Also, there are sometimes as many as three or four trolls in the cave and, without stone striker/mantra of earth, you'll be taking quite a bit more damage from them since there's no way to drain their energy and adrenaline in this variant, nor any major healing power. Auth 00:09, 10 March 2007 (CST) Auth next time somebody knocks your build, don't have a hissy fit. I did test it before knocking it, several times. I watched the video. I do not see how you can get through there w/o getting kded repeatedly before stoneflesh aura ends. Then when you try to recast stoneflesh, you get interupted by kd. You can do it a few times by luck, but I don't see how it can be done with consistantly. And I don't login in to sign my edits to the talk page cause I don't have an account here (which does not make my opinions any less valid). My attacks are not "unjustified." Take your "HATE" elsewhere and instead try to contribute to a true intellectual discussion here about how to perfect this varient. :I do appologize, again- as I did in the actual rant- for my manner earlier; I was quite drunk at the time (vodka and I don't always play nice and I don't think "hissy fit" is an acurate description, though I won't argue the point). Besides that, the comment you made was, seemingly, based only on the skill's duration and the video; it showed no real evidence that you'd tried it. Moving along...you're still missing the point with the giants: you don't recast Stoneflesh Aura when running through them. By the time it runs out you're practiacally through them and the other damage reductions will carry you the final leg of the jog. The giants have yet to kill me and I've made upwards of 50 runs with this build. Also, I don't see why you don't just get an account, they're free and all >.< but, to each their own. I'd like to again offer to take you on the run and show you how it's unnecessary to recast Stoneflesh Aura when running the giants, but I'm geting the feeling that A) you don't like me, and B) you've little-to-no interest in running this build or you'd be willing to have me demonstrate it for you (my character names can be found in earlier ramblings) since, quoting from your comment, you can't "see how it can be done." I still have not failed to complete this farm unless I make a mistake and don't see any areas that really need improvement, though I'm open to critique and input. And (Well, before I start here let me assure you and everyone else that I'm not throwing a "hissy fit" or attempting to throw some "HATE" about; I've had nothing to drink tonight) you tell me to contribute "intellectual discussion" to better improve this variant when all you've said so far is "unfavored" and then proceeded to romp me for being drunk and logged into the wiki at the same time :-/ (just throwing it out there). Auth 00:09, 10 March 2007 (CST) Well, I understand the point about the Giants, and that was my main concern. But, I think there must be some skill or skills you could add, given a choice of any ele or mes skill in the game, the could contribute more effectively. Perhaps you could add Visage, thus solving the trolls you noted earlier. This would also keep Glyph of Concentration from being intterupted. And lets stop the anger from both sides. This is a Discussion, not a Judo Deathmatch. --[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']] (talk) 01:33, 10 March 2007 (CST) :Ok, we'll play nice ;-) I still can't understand everyone's fear of those giants; they're so harmless it's sad, in my opinion. Plus, if giants are a point of concern, taking out Stone Striker is going to have them hitting you for actual damage, I fear, which complicates running through them even moreso (though I've not actually tested this). Also, without Stone Striker you really are relying on Stoneflesh Aura to carry you through the giants since it would become your only damage reduction against them (which we've pretty much determined it won't be able to every spawn). Auth 18:44, 10 March 2007 (CST) Wouldn't Sliver Armor work in place of stone daggers?. -- X joseph X 04:53, 27 March 2007 (CDT) (was on my dads laptop and couldn't log on when i putted this here) :It should work just fine; I've seen a video that used it up there (though they didn't run themselves there and it was in super-fast-forward). A major bonus is the lack of spamming it requires, I'll admit. I may give it a try just to see how it goes, but I fear the long cooldown might make it slower, albiet less stressful. The addition of Sliver Armor could free up the elite spot though (as there's virtually no need to be immune from spells save for a couple spots on the run with Sliver Armor replacing Stone Daggers). Any ideas for a new elite or additional skill? I'm thinking, given the build layout, that I may give Arcane Echo a try with it to get more Sliver Armors off in a shorter timeframe and scrub the idea of an elite all together. The only problem I forsee with this is 1) I may have some problems with the birds if they're camped near the cave mouth; 2) I won't have the luxury of Obsidian Flesh if the Stone Summit are camping the Mineral Springs Portal; and 3) I'm not to confident Glyph of Concentration will cool down quick enough to keep up with all the spells the build needs. Could be fun, though. I'm going to go give it a try X-D Auth 15:21, 20 March 2007 (CDT) ::Ok, I'm sold. Sliver Armor is not only a touch faster (I'm ashamed of myself for not even bothering to try it before someone suggested it >.< ) it's easier to do. AND, with a bit of practice, you can do things like this: I don't know any other build that can pull off a slaughter like this. This solidifies the supremacy of the Terra Tank's IDS Farming ability over any other build out there, in my opinion. I'll shoot a video of how it goes eventually (as you can see from my DP, I need to work on it a bit still before making a fool of myself for all to see). This is a most welcome suprise because I get quite frustrated when a group or two of imps spawns behind the Ice Beast (I just KNOW those jerks have the IDS every time :-P). Not to mention, this armor wasn't infused yet. I won't change the original build, but here's the new and improved version, compiments of whomever recommended Sliver Armor instead of Stone Daggers. I'm also happy to report that I was able to take out the group of birds in the cave entrance on this run with the help of the imps, though keeping my protection enchantments burried was a bit unnerving. So excited X-D Must do it again X-D but first...(Note: everything's the same as the above version, I just switched out Stone Daggers for Sliver Armor.) Everything runs the same as the instructions on the old varriant above except you stand next to the imps with Sliver Armor on rather than spamming Stone Daggers at them. The only thing to watch out for is this: they can deal damage with their Ice Spear (minimal though it may be) and you don't have the spammable Stone Daggers to heal back up with. So, keep an eye on your health when you've got lots of aggro if they get your Obsidian Flesh. Best of luck with the farm. Auth 17:28, 21 March 2007 (CDT) :Just tried it out, and on my second run got the IDS. Good build! 81.215.49.130 08:30, 5 August 2007 (CDT) IDS Farmer Videos Upcoming Vidoes: I just got back in town and will soon get to work on those videos I promised earlier. Auth 00:09, 10 March 2007 (CST) :Update: I just logged into GW after taking care of the homefront (was out of town for 11 days) and shot a series of videos of a full IDS farm run (first one since I got back) with the build as is. Believe me it was not my best run by any stretch (I made more mistakes than I care to admit, but I have been away for almost two weeks). Anyway, I'm in the process of getting them compressed and such for upload onto YouTube. Please bare with me; my comp is a beast but my internet connection is total garbage, so it's going to take a couple days to get them all online. I didn't run it a halfdozen times and take the best parts of each run or anything like that, I mearly broke it into manageable segments that I could post on YouTube. I left my chat window open the entire time so it'd be apparent that the first leg of the run and the second leg were all one take, though whether it'll matter with YouTube's quality is yet to be determined. Also, once I actually entered the cave I left drops on the ground so that the continuity could be seen. Total time from start to finish (counting me goofing off a touch at the end) was 31:42 (probably not the best time it can be done in- I did mess up a bunch- but this was one of those runs a Wammo and any other build I can think of would've failed on account of those stupid birds in the cave entrance and the evil Ele bird boss in the pinch right after the giants). I'll post links here as I get them uploaded to YouTube. Auth 18:44, 10 March 2007 (CST) Part 1 of 5 - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JXXe95Gf-b8 Part 2 of 5 - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7TE96r4MUss Part 3 of 5 - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ONvUH-fxclc Part 4 of 5 - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5aXRJBMeJmE Part 5 of 5 - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wnc6DJQg4zY :Videos look feasible, build looks good, I fail at GW. This is hard. :( - Bekkr 21:23, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Another Variant for UW w/o SV or AV The ancestor's visage way was not working for me. Tried it loads of times during the free UW acces weekend, the skill just did not last long enough and I kept getting interrupted. After trying different approaches I found that this build works best for me. *In the chamber cast Mantra of Earth, Stone Striker, Stoneflesh Aura, Storm Djinn's Haste and Glyph of Concentration **Agro a group of Grasping Darkness’ **Lure them to the side of the stairs **Cast Sandstorm, Earthquake followed by Aftershock. *Recast Glyph of Concentration and renew Stone Striker and Stoneflesh Aura. Now you might get interrupted while casting the Glyph, but this shouldn't be a problem most of the times. **Cast another Aftershock which should finish of the last of them. If not use your wand! The only disadvantage of this build is the heavy energy requirements when taking out the Grasping Darkness’. It is advised to let your energy fully recover before you take on another group.---Platinum Girl 05:44, 28 March 2007 (CDT) AB Tag Wtf? Why is an AB tag here? --Swift Thief 18:04, 4 April 2007 (CDT) Because it can solo most nodes. And increases survivability against pesky BoA's. The only one you cant do is the Mesmer. Even the monks will be killed because of EQ. The necros will have you at around 50 health by the time you are done, but you can heal your self back with glyph of res.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 20:48, 4 April 2007 (CDT)